


Hamichat: Remember

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, M/M, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NetflixandNyQuil: I just enjoy keeping him happyNetflixandNyQuil: we all know what it's like when he's notHam'ncheese: he also passive aggressively roasts the shit out of him





	

 

WineMom: there is music playing outside my window

WineMom: it's like my favorite romance song too like I'm hype

Freckledqueer: who dorms next to you???

WineMom: seaburry and some other prick idk

Ham'ncheese: Seaburry plays nothing but dumb fucking classical music in my history class

WineMom: rules him out then

Angle: why don't you just ya know

Angle: go outside and look????

WineMom: but that's a lot of workkkkkkkkkk

Angle: whateves be confused for the rest of your existence

SweetiePie: dude we have a radical library!!!!!!

Freckledqueer: you've been on this campus for how long??????? 2 yrs??????

SweetiePie: yeah but like whoa

Ham'ncheese: are you stoned??? You seem higher than a kite

SweetiePie: tHERES A SECOND FLOOR????????? DUDES

WineMom: I think someone just yelled at me?????

PegMe: YOU DUMB FUCK LOOK OUT SIDE MY GOD

WineMom: oh

WineMom: OHH MY HERC IS PLAYING MY FAVORITE ROMANCE SONGS!!!

PegMe: geez,, poor dudes been outside for like ten minutes goodness

WineMom: whoa it's been a year already????? Wowie

Ham'ncheese: you forgot your anniversary????? I would be fucking slaughtered if I EVER forgot something like that

Freckledqueer: yeah he would be hella dead

WineMom: I'm sobbing?? I love this guy so much you guys

PegMe: dawwwwww you dweebs

WineMom: I'm out gotta go out with the bae

Angle: I hate the term bae like ugh so much

SweetiePie: did y'all know that Thomas is in dance??? And he's like actually really good??

Freckledqueer: laf is in dance too

SweetiePie: no I mean he's on our varsity dance team

Ham'ncheese: shit really?? I thought he was only in debate and student council

Ham'ncheese: fuckin dudes gotta have like, no free time???

NetflixandNyQuil: he is and astounding dancer, probably the most graceful on the team as well

Freckledqueer: mads is literally always passive aggressively complimenting tjeffs, like it's a+

NetflixandNyQuil: I just enjoy keeping him happy

NetflixandNyQuil: we all know what it's like when he's not

Ham'ncheese: he also passive aggressively roasts the shit out of him

Ham'ncheese: y'all got my vote for cutest couple tbh

BurrItsCold: fuck you Alexander

Ham'ncheese: everyone wants to, join the club

PegMe: can we take a moment to realize that burr is out only straight friend???

Angle: some have a token gay, we have a token straight

Freckledqueer: *leans into mic* wrong

BurrItsCold: excuse me??? I pride my self on my straightness

Freckledqueer: hoe I know you at least a lil gay

BurrItsCold: WHeRe aRe YOU GeTTInG tHiS InfO

Freckledqueer: remember that time we stayed after school near the football field??? And one other the foot ball dudes walked by shirtless????

Freckledqueer: remember how I said "damn can I get a can of that six pack??"

Freckledqueer: you said "I'd have a slice of that pie" so you gotta be a lil gay

BurrItsCold: I WAS NOT Bering gay I was just admiring a fellow dudes body

Angle: gayyyyyy

PegMe: v gayyyyyy

SweetiePie: being straight sounds like a hassle like let's be honest

SweetiePie: WE HAVE A LOUNGE??????

SweetiePie: WHOA GUYS

Freckledqueer: your adorable in your naivety

Ham'ncheese: Eliza we have all sat in the student lounge before

SweetiePie: really????

Ham'ncheese: yes remember?? Peggy was taking up the whole couch and me and burr fought for the vending machines honeybun

SweetiePie: I have no recollection of this


End file.
